Kissed By A Rose
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: My first songfic. The song is Kissed By A Rose by Seal. the pairing is Hiei X Kurama, please rr. I took it off ff.net and put it back on.


Kissed By A Rose

By Otaku Hoshi

Type:  Songfic with Kissed By A Rose as the song

Hiei's POV

_~There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea~_

I feel like I am a loner, because I am.  It's that simple.  I am a loner, though I might not have been if it weren't for _them_…  I don't need anyone.

_~You became the light on the dark side of me~_

Then I met you.  I felt more different then ever before.  I felt something in my loneliness…  It made it grow, and made it smaller.

_~Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill~_

But you confuse me.  I want to be with you, is that a bad thing?  It must be, because it never happened before.

~But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen~

I look at you from the tree I sit at, and watch as you walk in the snow.  The snow holds many bad memories for me, but when I look at you in the middle of it, it doesn't seem so bad anymore.

_~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray~_

You look beautiful down there…  With your hair as red as a flame.  A burning red flame…  I feel as if I am in that flame, warm…

_~Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah~_

I feel so different, being as warm as fire and not as cold as the ice that cuts threw my dark soul.

_~And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the gray~_

You speak to me, words that I think I understand.  But do I?  Do I understand anything?  Why do I feel this way?  I need to tell you, but how?  I go to you…

~There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.  You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain!~

"Kurama…" I say.  "I feel different about you.  I-"  I can't say anymore.  I can't.  To bad for him!  I look into your emerald eyes.

~To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?~

I stop looking into your eyes, but I can find the strength to.  I don't need you.  But deep in, if I look hard enough-

~But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.~

If I search deep enough…  I know I need you more than anything.

~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah~

I make yet another attempt to say what I wanted.  "I feel different around you, like I am actually wanted somewhere.  I feel different."  You face then looks as bright the glowing sun.

_~Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the gray~_

I don't feel lonely anymore.  You hit me in a certain way, I can't explain.  But I think you know how I feel.  I feel your hands caress my cold face.  Suddenly my face is warm, not cold.  I feel your lips against mine and I close my eyes.  I know what this is…  And I am surprised by it.  But I like it.

_~I've been kissed by a rose on the gray (I've been kissed by a rose) I've been kissed by a rose on the gray (and if I should fall along the way) I've been kissed by a rose (been kissed by a rose on the gray)~_

You release me from your grasp, I am beginning to understand something I never have before.  Or am I not?  Maybe this isn't real.  Maybe I'll wake up as cold as ice, walking in the snow to an unknown destination.  But still –

~There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.  You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain!~

If this is a dream, I will remember it, and I will find you once more.  I need you more and more every minute.

~To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah~

Is this right?  It should be.  I feel stronger inside.  And as warm as the flame that makes my kokuryha so strong.

~Won't you tell me is that healthy baby.  But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.~

I feel a snowflake lank on my nose, and you begin to laugh.  This piece of white caused you to smile like that?  Or is it… maybe me?

_~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah~_

It feels good to see you laugh like that.  Your radiant face…

_~Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the day~_

You pull a rose from your hair and hand it to me.  You laugh as I smell it and then sneeze.  I should kill you for laughing, but instead I feel my lips curve upward, and I open my mouth, and I laugh.  I don't know why, don't ask.

~Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  Ooh, the more I get of you, stranger it feels, yeah.  And now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the gray~

I turn away, not believing what I just did.  I slowly turn around at the giggling Kurama.  Curse you.  I know why I did it.  It's because –

~Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom, on the…  gray~

I love you.

It really sucks.  I know that I really messed up Hiei's personality, so please don't tell me I already know.  This was my first songfic, I hope at least someone liked it.  *looks around* not likely.  Heheh..  If you did like it for some reason, please review!  

BTW, Ifurita-san (or Sarah) inspired me to write this.  THANK YOU!  YOUR SO COOL!  Hers are really good, you should read them everyone ^.^ 

Flames for this fic will be used to wake me up in a very rotten way (being burned), and then going off and WRITE MORE!  And by flaming you are showing what a rude person you are.  Only criticize nicely, people!


End file.
